


Beautiful Liar

by CinnamonRoll



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Dorms, Fluff and Angst, Idol Producer AU, M/M, Someone need to die, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: When zhengting and xukun, both play hard to get.





	Beautiful Liar

**Author's Note:**

> I cant stand it anymore when i couldn't find any fanfic suites my taste. I like hurt, cry and heart wrenching. So i create for myself satisfaction.. and i really comeback after a long hiatus. And also to set the emotion listen to Beautiful Liar: Vixx  
BTW I MISS ZHENGKUN SO MUCH!!!
> 
> Ignore the spelling i type at 3 am please understand.

Justin and Chengcheng like always playing, screaming running around the training room. No one can ignore the yuehua boys, their friendship is strong especially their leader, Zhengting.

"Stop running. I dont like noise". 

"Arrghhhhh FAN CHENGCHENG!!!"

Justin screaming as chengcheng slapping him hard. Zhangjing on the other side, "how come u guys not tired? Im hungry.. Zhu zhengting tell them to stop messing around". At a moment when everyone did feel tiredness in them, even the adorable zhangjing could not stand with Justin and Chengcheng. 

"Hey come on stop it, everyone tired. Take some rest kids". 

Even before Zhengting could scold the kids, a calm voice echoed in the rooms, Xukun is here. Zhengting look at the younger as he parting Justin and Chengcheng. Xukun continue to walk over Zhengting, look at him with his dreaming eyes. Zhengting feel his heart beating, "xukun, I shou- "  
"Its ok . Im helping u today, rest."

Xukun said it and leave Zhengting and sits beside Linong. Talk to him, have a coversation, but suddenly Xukun lays on Linong's thighs. Smilling and laughing talk about soemthing funny. Linong giggles. Zhengting saw all this infront of his eyes. He couldn't help but staring until Ziyi come over and greets Xukun and Linong. Three of them talk over the night and Zhengting feels so annoyed, why he cant be like them.. and he always stuck with the extraa justin and Chengcheng, the yuehua boys. But yes, 'i am the leader' i should be with them.  
"Justin cheng lets go sleep". Zhengting open up his mouth, justin and cheng to tired to answer and wake-up immediately follow Zhengting from behind. Zhengting walk past the three of them, greetings 'Goodnight'.

In the bed room, after the bath Zhengting look at their yuehua boys and smiles like a silly, 'they still a kids'. Hoping that everyone had sleep and less trainees at least for him to conqeur a training room alone that night to unleash his feeling, even a little.

Zhengting close the door slowly, walking without noise finding an empty training room. 'There is one, room number 1.. cool'  
With a slow volume, Zhengting start moving his body all away. Try to think about a serious thing, but he can't let go Xukun smiliing face with Linong. 'Maybe theres something about them', 'i should ignore this feeling'. But he know, he can't. 

The first time Zhengting starts to fall for Xukun when Xukun choose him in PPAP Team. The cuteness is unbearable but he like to watch Xukun being cute, because it is - cute. 

"ARGHH!"

A loud scream pass over the litte body. Zhengting did not succeed to tumble. Why? "Ouchh.. shit my hand". At this time Zhengting was hoping like in a drama when the lead actors come and rescue the princess. But no one there. Its empty. 'Xukun must be sleep, why im waiting for him'. He manages to get up slowly. Shut down the audio, grab his jacket and walk out the training room only to see what he hate.

The princess is not him, its Linong. He saw Xukun supporting Linong. So close. Zhengting is hurt. 

"Yo bro. U hurt too? Linong catch a fever. Xukun help him. U want me to help u with that-" Ziyi pointing at the redness on his arm. "Yeah sure thanks Ziyi". Ziyi treats Zhengting that day. Zhengting at least glad Ziyi is still awake at this hour. "Is Linong ok? Why he catch a fever, i mean when?" 

"Around evening, he got dizzy and Xukun notice that. Ask Linong to take medcine and rest, and maybe make some jokes so that Linong feel fresh. End up Linong running high fever just now, before u fell do-wnnn.." Ziyi stop abruptly. 

"Wait what. I fell down. Yes. And i am alone, Ziyi. Alone. What u mean by that?" Zhengting couldn't hear wrong things, right..?

"Ur arms good bro. Goodnight. Im sleepy." Ziyi wave a goodbye and walking away. 'SHIT!'

...

The next morning Zhengting whole body ached. Maybe last night is too much. With new spirit, he - 

"ZHU ZHENGTING! ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE?"  
His room swarming with yuehua boys.

"Zeren say he heard from yanjun u fell down last night" - Justin

"Someone whisper on my ear - 'zhu zhengting is hurt~"  
\- fan chengcheng

"Yanjun did not tell me detail"- Zeren

"Why u training alone last night? I told u to rest and sleep. At least wake me up" - Wenjun

"Are u hungry, can u raise ur arm?" - Quanzhe

"One by one please. Im fine. Slips when doing tumble. Ziyi help me last night. And my body sore badly right now." Zhengting clarified.

"Linong tell me Xuku-"

"Stop it Xingchun. Dont ruined my mood. He saw it. And he decide to help Linong. Enough. Im already hurt." Zhengting can feel the staring and his face redden, not because of he shy or fluff, because he want to cry so bad. 

The yuehua boys did not said anything and help their leader, bath eat, until Zhengting shoo them away. 

"Morning. U alright? Ur arms, still hurt?" Xukun sounds concerned. But deep in Zhengting's heart he know Xukun just try to be up-to-date. "Im fine. Ziyi did good last night. Thanks for asking."

"Actually i was there. I think u kno-.."

"Yes. I know. U were there. Because Linong is sick. I need to go."

Xukun couldn't get to finish his words. But Xukun cannot let this misunderstanding linger around for a long time.  
"Zhu Zhengting"

Zhengting stop his path. 'Its sound familiar, this voice i heard it before'.

"I choose you"

The only different things here is, Zhengting is not smilling. But rather look confused and angry. "You choose what? You make ur choice last night! U saw me. I fall. But u let Ziyi touch me! And u hugging another man- how could you said all this word so easliy. Am i really stupid because i believe in you?"

"Zhengting i want- "

"I heard you". Zhengting cuts Xukun. "Lets pretend that i am stupid because i love you and -URGHH!! LET JUST PRETEND WE NEVER KNOW EACH OTHER!" Zhengting snaps out of it.

"ZHU ZHENGTING!!!" Xukun can only scream his name because a pair of hand stop him from chasing Zhengting.

"Let him be. He is mad bro. I told you, u the one who should be there last night. Whats wrong with u bro? Do u even like him or take Zhengting as toy?"

"Wang Ziyi i am loving him! Dont call him a toy. I mess up. I fucking mess up- " Xukun cry. For the first time in IP because he mess up the biggest fear in his heart. Losing Zhengting, not seeing his smile can kill Xukun immediately. 

"Yes. U are. Tell me, and stop crying. Tell me how to make this right again?"

...  
The whole week is the worst for Xukun and Zhengting. Zhengting being avoiding Xukun like crazy. Of course with the help of his yuehua squad. He can't even see Zhengting shadow.

"Justin, let me talk to him please. Please i miss Zhengtingg so much."

"Then u should never do it at the first place, right?"

"I admit, its my mistake. But if Zhengting really do this to me, i cant breath Justin. I need to see him. Please"

Justin could not give any decision. Even Justin saw that pity in Xukun's eyes. He must less sleep beacuse of Zhengting.

...  
"Zheng... pity him. He really wants to see you and talk to you."

"Zeren, he hurts me. And i made my choice."

"Choice can be a lot. Why u choose this choice? Zeren is right. He keep pleading to me, justin and cheng. U dont want to-.."

Suddenly the door banging with Chengcheng weird face cuts Wenjun word-

"CAI XUKUN COUGH BLOOD"

Zhengting rose up from his sit and run to Xukun room. Everyone is surrounding the nation lovers room but give space for Zhengting to walk over. 

"Ziyi.." Zhengting look at the blank man face and look at Xukun pale exhausted face and - zhengting can feel his stomach, his eyes his whole body feel numb.

"Im leaving, who want to tak care of xukun?" Ziyi look at Linong direction. Ignoring zhengting.

Linong catch the look "its my turn. I will. Everyone can go back now. Let xukun rest." 

One by one trainees leave the room. Only Zhengting not moving. Ziyi pull Zhengting out "its Linong who cheers him when u decide with that choice. Its ur lose. Not Xukun. Dont think he sick because of u." 

Ziyi last word hanging around Zhengting heads "i acknowledge that. Thanks you for remind me. I will leave."

"Do as u promise. Never let him find you."

Zhengting tears flow. Ziyi left Zhengting alone. Zhengting peaks inside the room, itr true. Linong take care of Xukun very well. 'Maybe a little magic from fairytale can make my pain gone?'

" Dear god. Punish me for my sin. Let me suffer. Not him. I love that man. Take me as the replacement."

...

/God is listening to Zhengitng prayer/ he being punished. 

...

The Nine percent band is now officially debute, Xukun and Linong is happy couple.

Zhengting cried his heart all day. 'Its hurts. My fault. I should accept this. Xukun have been suffer because of my choice. But i cant let him feel the pain.' 

"Dear god. Thank you for let me see his smiles everyday. But its too hurt, and im not strong. Can you please take me away from here? At least no one will hurt accept me."

/God listening to Zhengting prayer, again/ -u hold for quite long. I will end it.

...  
In the car moving to next venue, suddenly the manager said they will split into two cars. Since zhengting always finish late than others, he hope on the second car. Which only him and manager. 

Zhengting look out the windows, 'first snow.' The snow pouring down, heavily for first snow. 'Cai Xukun, i miss you'. Zhengting snap back from his mind.

"Oh my god."

"What zhengting? The snow right. Its beautiful" the manager thought zhengitng is talking to him. 

Zhengting staring at the window and pray,  
"Dear god , take care of him for me. I miss that boy so much" tears falling from his porcelain face. Closing his eyes. Smiling. "Dear god, please take care of him" 

...

The first car environment is hyped especially with first snow.

"Oh my god snoww!!! Guys its snowing! Lets pray" Zhangjing and justin both excited with snow.   
Xukun look out the window. Admiring the snow. Take a breath, and his heart wrenching. "Shit"

"Whats wrong kun? Lets pray ohohoooo chengcheng what you pray?" Justin blurt out.

"I pray we save and happy. And zheng.." Chengcheng stop talking. And slap Justin. Try to distract the situation. Its not working for Xukun.

'Zhengting. Right. U deserved to pray. What are you praying Zheng? Happiness? Wellbeing? The yuehua kids?' Xukun space out. 

"Hello zhengzheng!! Who ask you to finish late ahaha you cant join us in the first car. Its fun and snow. Do u look at the snow?" Justin video call Zhengting.

Zhengting is flustered because he can see Xukun in the screen and he reply " i pray what i want to pray. U guys should pray too.."

Xiao gui interrupt "you must be praying for something or someone tell us we keep secret well" 

Zhengring for a moment fall the trap and "i pray to fulfils my promises. And happiness "

"What promise zheng? JUSTIN! GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Xiao gui mad at Justin who keep playing with the phone. 

"What i dont play"  
"Give it"  
"Stop screaming"  
"Seat at ur place"

The car full with their laughing and talking over someone, Zhengting is smilling. "Im hanging up. See u guys.. if.. ARGHH-" the phone call die.  
Yanjun saw it and grab the phone. Turn behind and all he see is a car tumble to the next road. 

Xukun ask the driver to stop. To be the first who out from the car and running to Zhengting.  
Xukun arrived but there is spark. The car will be blow up anytime.

"ZHU ZHENGTING!! IM COMING" Xukun try to open the door, but the door stuck. He then kick the window. And the window shatters apart. Xukun saw Zhengting hanging in his seat. Thank god u wear a seatbelt. The other member try to help the driver and manager. Both of them manage to get out. But not Zhengting. The seatbelt stuck. Xukun cut the seatbelt. Hugging Zhengting slender unmoving body out from the vehicle. Bloods everywhere.

"Zhu Zhengting. Zhu Zhengting! Wake up. Come on.Zhu zhengting"

"Xukun lay him here." Ziyi offeres a hand but Xukun not let go that body away. Carry it to a safe place. Waiting for ambulance while trying to wake him up.

"SHIT!! why ur blood not stopping! ZHU ZHENGTING I SWEAR IF U NOT AWAKE I WILL HATE YOU!"

Zhengting can hear what Xukun say. But the soul slowly running away from his body. 'Yes. I want you to hate me. Goodbye'

The ambulance arrived and declare Zhengting is dead. Xukun crawl slowly to the dead body infront of him.  
"How could you do this to me. You love me right? Zheng~ wake up.." Xukun sound like a child who lost a mom now. Asking a dead body to be alive. Ziyi is quiet. None is talking. 

"Kun.. let go of him. You let go him all this time, why now you want him back?"  
Yanjun questioning Xukun.

"Because im a beatiful liar"

**Author's Note:**

> Even mdzs cant make me like this but the power of zhengkun is too much!  
Comment what u think about it ;)  
Please drop kudos if u like it ^^  
3 hours writing.. enjoy


End file.
